Whenever You Need Me…
by Sandylee007
Summary: A SCENE I WOULD'VE WANTED TO SEE IN 'HOMECOMING'      When the fight with Toomes is over, Peter Park has no other choice but to reach out for help. For once Tony Stark comes in person. The two end up having a long overdue talk.                     DADDY/SON ONESHOT


A/N: SO… This has been nagging in the back of my head for AGES. It just took until today before I figured out what it was, LOL.

DISCLAIMER: BUAH-HAH-HAA! If I DID own ANYTHING, we seriously wouldn't have to wait until NEXT YEAR to find out what happens after 'Infinity War'… (growls)

WARNINGS: Language (sorry May and Steve…!), mentions of injury… Woah. That's it. Quite tame, for my story.

Awkay, because I'm a bit nervous… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

TAKES PLACE almost right after Peter's battle with Toomes. Because SERIOUSLY, I WANTED TO see a scene like this.

* * *

 ** _Whenever You Need Me…_**

* * *

Tony Stark felt _sick_ as he listened to Happy's recount on what the man knew of that long, ridiculously bad Homecoming evening's events. Toomes' deeds weren't bad enough. Peter was there, facing the villain all alone, in a ridiculous home-made suit. Of course he was, because the kid always found trouble.

The tsunami of guilt and worry was something Tony wasn't equipped to handle. And just like after the ferry incident, he allowed anger to bubble. (Anger towards himself… Toomes… The whole damned world… Peter, for daring to make him… _feel_ all these things…) "I swear, when I find that kid…!"

On cue, Happy's phone bleeped. The man read the message, then showed it to him. Sadly it wasn't the first time someone looked that disappointed in him. Slowly, unwillingly, Tony shifted his focus on the text. The amount of typos was incredible, but the message was loud and clear. From both Peter and Happy.

' _I know that Mr. Stark is still mad at me about the whole ferry thing. But I kind of need some help._ '

"Tony…!"

Tony groaned. And wondered, even if it gave him chills, if this was what it felt like to fail as a parent. "I know, I know." _I know I screwed up, big time. No need to rub it in my face._

"Want me to…?"

Without letting the man finish Tony grabbed the phone and made a call. The one he should've made ages ago, long before… _this_. "Where are you, kid?"

* * *

The flight to his location seemed to take ages. Yet at the same time it was nowhere near enough time. Because by the time Tony landed he still had no idea what he wanted to say and do.

What he found right after removing the facial part of his suit… absolutely made something inside him ache fiercely. Sitting there in the shadow of a massive building, legs pulled to his chest and trembling pitiably, Peter seemed heartbreakingly small and frail. Like the child he actually was. (A child who'd gone through the horrible airport battle, now _this_ and who knows how much more, Tony realized and felt sick again.) Despite his spider-senses the teenager didn't seem to even notice him, too focused on staring at the opposite building with misery-filled eyes.

"I take the liberty to assume that there's a good reason why you're here, instead of getting the medical attention you clearly need."

Tony regretted his tone and startling the kid the second Peter flinched, squeaked and whimpered. The boy swallowed convulsively in an obvious attempt to hold back a bout of nausea. The worst, however, was the surprise at seeing him. "Mr. Stark?" In an instant Peter attempted to straighten himself. Desperately trying not to show weakness in front of a man he still obviously looked up to for some reason. "What… What are you doing here? I mean… Happy…"

This time Tony's voice came out a lot softer. "He showed me the message and I kind of figured that you're hurt. Of course I'm here. I called you, remember?"

If Tony hadn't felt guilty before… As though he hadn't already felt like the worst mentor anyone had ever been cursed with… The nearly shocked, confused look Peter aimed at him would've done the trick. Those wide eyes would've seemed adorable if one of them wasn't swelling shut, if it wasn't for all the other bruising. "Oh…" Peter scratched the back of his head but stopped nearly instantly with a wince. A bump was already visible, not quite hidden by unruly dark hair. "I didn't… I mean…" The teenager huffed from frustration, fighting a war to find the words. By then the boy refused to meet his gaze. "I… didn't think you'd come. You're still mad, for a good reason."

So, yeah. Tony's eyes stung horribly, there, and his throat got so choked that it was hard to breathe properly. _Goddamnit, kid…!_ "Pete, kid… Yeah, I'm mad. But not at you. At myself. Because, this whole… mentoring stuff… In case you haven't noticed, I suck at it."

Peter finally met his gaze and stared. Then grinned, finally seeming close to his age. "May would smack you for language like that."

Tony grimaced. _She'd_ kill me _if she knew what you and we have been up to…_ He then took a deep breath. It was his turn to fumble for words. Which was bizarre, considering how loud he usually was. "You shouldn't have faced Toomes alone, kid. Because tonight… It could've ended a lot worse." Even the thought made him want to throw up. "But if we've got a competition going to settle which one of us has screwed up worse… I think I win, hands down. Because _I_ should've never threatened to expose our web-slinging to your ridiculously hot aunt. I should've never blackmailed you to Germany, because things could've ended _a lot worse_ than with a few bruises there, too. And I should've never taken away your suit."

Peter shrugged. And ( _damn that kid!_ ) appeared ashamed. "It's okay. You had a good reason."

* * *

/ _"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you."_ /

* * *

Tony sighed. Why did he always have these moments of enlightenment too late…? "No, I didn't. Because I knew that you're a lot more than some stupid suit from when we first met. I just… got scared. And stupid." _And nearly got you killed, trying to protect you._ He basically shut Peter out of his life and took away the boy's suit, and today the kid nearly died because of it. There was a lot of stuff he'd never forgive himself but this fiasco was very close to the top. "And, for the record… Don't try to be like me. You're so much better than that."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean? I'm just… trying to do the right thing." The boy looked down, appearing sad again. "It just always seems to end in a mess."

Tony snorted, feeling the need to lighten the mood. "What are you talking about? Kid, you just stopped Vulture all alone. And saved his life. I think that's pretty badass." He returned the teenager's tiny grin with a wide one of his own. "That's the spirit." He then nodded towards the building the boy had been looking at. "So… What are you doing here?"

Bad move, because Peter seemed to come close to bursting to tears. ( _Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry…!_ ) "I… was hoping that Liz would still be here. I wanted to tell her…" The kid trailed off.

Tony smirked. Starting to get an idea. "Liz, huh? Pete, are you telling me that you've got a girlfriend?"

Peter bit his lip. If anything the misery deepened. "I… thought I might get one. Before today", the boy confessed quietly, reluctantly. "She's Toomes' daughter."

 _Well, shit…_ Tony quite honestly had no idea what to say to _that_. It was ridiculous how much he wanted to hug the kid, right then. "That sucks."

Peter snorted. It sounded suspiciously lot like a sob. "I know, right?"

This was all getting a bit too emotional. Tony didn't do well with _emotional_. He nudged at the teenager's shoulder gently with his, mindful of potential injuries. "Okay, unless you wanna keep sulking out here… You texted Happy for a reason, remember? So how about we get you to my med team and have you checked out. Then you'll call May before she starts to suspect that you got yourself into a trouble. After that, the two of us will have the biggest pizza party in the history of mankind." Some lame way to make up for how badly he'd screwed up, but he had to start from somewhere…

Peter shifted. Eager and hesitant at the same time, almost disbelieving. "A pizza party? Mr. Stark, you don't have to…"

"Tough, because I want to." Tony gave the kid a few moments to come to grips with everything before speaking in a soft voice he barely recognized. "Need help getting up?"

Peter shook his head immediately. "Nah. Just… Need a second." The boy glanced towards him momentarily. "Mr. Stark? Thanks, for coming to get me." It was obvious, from every syllable, how much it meant to the boy who'd lost far too many people. And it pained Tony to remember how many times he'd sent an empty suit or Happy instead.

He'd seriously have to do better at this whole… mentoring thing. He needed to up his game, big time. This kid deserved _a lot_ better. And they both needed to work on the whole… communication department. (Too bad communication had never been a Stark specialty… But perhaps this kid would teach him a lesson or two.)

"Anytime, kid." And he meant it, from the bottom of the heart most people didn't imagine he had. "Whenever you need me… I'll be there. Scout's honor." _From hereon out I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, because if anything like_ this _… or worse… happens again when I'm supposed to be on watch… It'll kill me._ Of course he didn't say the all of that out loud. It would've been too much of a blow on his ego.

Peter smiled. Just a little and it didn't reach the boy's eyes, but it was a start. Then the teenager started gagging, all color draining from his face.

So. Yeah. Tony panicked, a little bit. (A lot.) "Hey, kid!" He sounded frantic even to his own ears. "What's wrong?"

A few more dry heaves followed. "… just… don't feel so good…" The gagging finally stopped with a painful looking shudder. "I… kind of got sick, earlier… Almost did again."

"A-ha." That… didn't sound promising. Tony swallowed, trying to keep an oncoming panic attack from gulping him whole. "Ready to take off."

"Hmm, I guess." It was unnerving how quiet the usually babbling kid had gotten. Especially with how dazed the teenager's eyes were.

"Good. Then let's get going. Before Happy has a panic attack." ( _Or I do…_ ) He went on at a confused look from Peter. "A newsflash, kid. You may be the friendly Spider-Man protecting the neighborhood. But the neighborhood cares about you, too. So no more stunts like this, yeah?"

"'K." They both wondered how long that promise would hold.

Getting Peter to his feet was a horrible ordeal. Especially with the way to boy whimpered and shivered whenever he was jostled, adrenaline long gone and _pain_ settling in despite healing abilities. When the boy was finally standing Tony had to support almost the kid's whole weight. Peter leaned his head against his shoulder before finally catching his footing. "Pete?" Tony called out almost tentatively. And couldn't remember being this scared for anyone else but Pepper. (Which, of course, he wasn't quite ready to admit even to himself.) "You good? Not gonna pass out or throw up on me?"

"Hmm." The five seconds of silence were some of the longest in Tony's life. "Mr. Stark? Can we have ice cream instead of pizza?"

Under different circumstances Tony would've chuckled. Relief and something else bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, kid. We can have ice cream instead." Hell, he would give Peter _anything_. Starting from that stupid suit.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Awww! Daddy-Tony is the CUTEST. He's a bit of a dummy, with all this new… feelings stuff. But he's getting there. (smiles)

SOOOO… How was that? Any good? This has been nagging in the back of my head for so long that I'd LOVE to hear what you think.

THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Who knows… Maybe I'll see you around again?

Take care!


End file.
